emerald_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Daddy's boy
Date created: 16th June 2013 Status: INCOMPLETE. BUT I seriously need to finish this someday!! (for season 3) !!!BEWARE SPOLIERS!!! Synopsis: Jason has finally had enough of his controlling, stubborn mom, and decides to track down his dad. Though it’s soon evident there were deeper reasons why his dad was depressed and cheated on her… PART 1 FADE IN INT. JASON’S KITCHEN - EVENING Jason is sat at the table, waiting for his microwave meal to ping. He soon hears someone coming in the front door; his mom. Sonya groans as she drops her bag and enters. Jason: How was your day mom?! Sonya: Complete crap if you must know! Honestly, can’t people wait 20 minutes if their lawyer’s running late?! Apparently not, since I tell them that and the man starts raging on about he has more important things to do. What is more important than meeting your lawyer about some life insurance claim?? He could have died right there if I was allowed to punch him! Jason rolls his eyes. Jason: Yeeeeaah. Well I have English homework! And guess what?? We have to write an entire paper on our family history! So cool right?! But ya know, I might kinda maybe perhaps need to contact my dad for some details. Like his parents and- Sonya freezes and evil-eyes him. Sonya: For your homework hmm?… Well of course honey! Of course you may call him! (sly smile) Jason: Holy sh!t really??!??! (grins and cries) Sonya: NO!!! What do you think I am, an idiot?? I never got such homework at your age. And as far as I’m concerned researching family history should be completely optional! I mean, what if I found out I was related to Adolf Hitler?? Jason: Wouldn’t surprise me… Sonya: I’m not the SLIGHTEST bit interested in genes and all that trash, and neither should you be. Jason: Oh whatever!! You just don’t want me contacting dad! Ya know, like you’ve done for the last million years!! Sonya: (clenches jaw) I have perfectly legitimate reasons for kicking him out Jason; He’s a lazy, useless, cheating jerk! End. Of. Jason: … Yeah? Well I wanna hear HIS side of the story for once. Sonya: Oh really? All he’ll say is that… that… oh I don’t know, nor do I care!! I only give people one chance, then that’s it. I’m done. Jason: Well what about Jamie? He totally went against you by touring off with his “stupid punk band”! That’s his one chance gone right? Have you totally disowned him now?? Oh yeah; NO! (grins) Sonya: That… was different. Jason: How?!??! Sonya: He’s my SON! I gave birth to the damn thing! Jason: Oh sweet, my brother’s a “damn thing” now? Sonya: You are testing my patients young man… Jason: Really? Does that make me a doctor?! Sonya: JASON ANTHONY!!… You are NEVER ever ever meeting, chatting to, having lunch with or even COFFEE with your dad. EVER. Am I understood?? Jason: … I don’t even like coffee. Sonya: Oh get out of my sight! Go on, go to Sammi’s house! He probably has more food in anyway. I haven’t even had time to go shopping this week! URGH. Jason: FINE!! Stuff you and your super important work that you totally have to do 24 hours a day! Jason takes the meal out the microwave and chucks it across the room; it slides down the wall. While Sonya looks horrified and ready to kill him, Jason grabs his jacket and rushes out the front door. �PART 2 CUT TO INT. SAMMI’S HOUSE - 10 MINUTES LATER Sammi opens the front door to find Jason; looking ready to explode. Sammi smiles. Sammi: Hello sir, may I help you? Jason: I am totally not in the mood for fun! My mom, OK, is being a total sh!thead! Oh my god I hate her so much!! Sammi: Wow really? I had literally no idea (deadpan) Jason storms into the living room. Kyle’s watching TV, lying on the floor. Jason flops on the couch. Kyle: Hm?? Oh hi… Jason? Sammi: He’s a bit angry, don’t even talk to him buddy. Kyle glares at Jason, uneasily. He’s usually cheerful lololol. Sammi: So err, what happened? Jason: Guuuuess (Gollum type voice) Sammi: You mentioned your dad and she went apesh!t? Jason: Yep! And now I wanna strangle her to DEATH so I can do whatever the F**k I want!!! (lip twitches, bloodshot eyes) Sammi: O…K… Kyle, you couldn’t just go upstairs could ya buddy? Kyle looks ready to cry with fear, then scurries out the room. Sammi: So. Apart from traumatising Kyle for life, what the HELL have you come here for?? Jason: … OH MY GOD!!… I have an idea!!!! Sammi: Well sh!t that only happens every, err, year? Jason: What if we actually track him down?? Sammi: How exactly? Jason: The internet! DUH! Everyone’s on the internet! Sammi: My Auntie isn’t. Jason: We only need Google and his name! We’re bound to find him! Why the holy crap have I just thought of this??!?!? Sammi: Coz your mom’s probably called your internet provider and banned his name from your search engine? Jason: Oh my god we need to do this! We to do this NOW!!! Jason jumps up and down on the couch like an excited 5 year old. Sammi: Ladies first (rolls eyes) Jason sprints out the room and up the stairs. Sammi: He’s either deaf or bipolar… or both. INT. SAMMI’S BEDROOM - 57.632 MINUTES LATER… Sammi: Jason, I give the f**k UP!! Jason: Oh c’mooon, just one more link! Sammi: (deep breathe) For the love of god How many Evan Davies’s are there in the world??? We’re only up to page 7 of 30,200,000 results! Jason: Oh my god… Sammi: What?! Jason: Maybe he’s changed his name!! Sammi slaps his own face. Jason: Ya know, so my mom couldn’t find him! (grins) he’s so smart holy crap! Sammi: Well, I’m glad you came to that conclusion. It may only take 25 years for us to find him now… Jason: Awesome!! Wait what? He’ll be old and ugly by then! Like my grandpa… I totally don’t wanna hug an old guy. Sammi: Uuugh. Look, I wanna help you, I do. Lets just - just do this tomorrow OK? It’s late… Jason: I am not going home, not without my dad with me!! So I shove him in my mom’s face and then beg her, in my usual dramatic fashion, to forgive him! Sammi: Ah-haaa… you keep telling yourself it’s that easy Jase. I’m goin’ to bed. Jason: Fine, go ahead! I’ll just be here, searching all night! Sweet dreams! (grins) Jason pushes Sammi off the office chair, still full of energy. Sammi: (furrows brows) Who say’s I’ll sleep with YOU in my room?… �PART 3 CUT TO CONT - LE NEXT MORNING Sammi is abruptly woken by a loud banging. Though now wonders why the snoring didn’t wake him; Jason is fast asleep with his head on the keyboard, drooling all over it. Someone shouts from outside: JASON!! I know you’re in there! You ALWAYS go running off here! Sammi: You seriously need another hideout dude… Sammi quickly gets up, opens the window and finds Sonya on his porch, smiling now; Sonya: Oh hello Sammi! How are you? Akzetah awake yet? Jason wouldn’t happen to be here would he? Sammi: Huh? No no, I err, haven’t seen him since yesterday after school. He ran off again huh? (rubs neck) Sonya: (grits teeth) Yes… I should have guessed he wouldn’t be here, too obvious really, haha! Being his best friend and all! Sammi: Oh yes… waaaaay too obvious (snarls at Jason) Sonya: Well I’ll see you soon Sammi! Take care! Sammi: You too! Really hope you find him Mrs D! Sonya: Oh I will! And if you do see him anywhere, give him a big slap for me! (smiles) Sammi: O… K. She waves then rushes off, probably madder than ever now. Sammi sighs and shuts the window, then, as promised, slaps Jason across the head. Jason: I NEVER ATE YOUR WAFFLES!!!… w-where am I?? Sammi: You’re either in deep sh!t, or Narnia. Jason: I like Narnia… (drops head and snores again) Sammi: You owe me a new keyboard. CUT TO 20 MINUTES LATER Sammi’s now dressed and downstairs having breakfast; with his mom (Akzetah) and Kyle. Kevin’s at work. Akzetah: What on Earth was that banging this morning? Sammi: Sonya. Jason’s ran off again. Thought he might be here (eating cereal) Kyle: But he is- Sammi: Yeah, he was, err, he only called by, god knows where he is now… Jason suddenly comes flying down the stairs. Jason: I FOUND HIIIIIIIM!!!!! Akzetah smirks at Sammi, pouring him orange juice. Akzetah: Only called by hm? Sonya’s probably worried sick about him, love. You really should have told her… Found who? Sammi: He’s looking for his dad, OK? You know Sonya goes crazy when he even mentions him… he just needs to lie low for a few hours… days... years. Akzetah: (sighs) Fair enough, but get him to at least phone her, so she knows he’s OK. Sammi: Like she cares? Akzetah: Sammi! Of course she cares. She has a strange way of showing it sometimes, I admit, but of course she does. Now call. Sammi: Aright aright… Can I have breakfast and take him for a walk first?? He thumbs to Jason; who’s running up and down the stairs. Akzetah and Kyle giggle. EXT. SAMMI’S PORCH - LATER Sammi: You seriously found him? Jason: Yep!! I wrote down the address! It’s a gas station, he OWNS a gas station! He’s probably making more money than my mom! Holy crap! Sammi takes the note, looking sceptical. Sammi: You sure? Last I heard he was a jobless nobody (rolls eyes) according your mom at least. Jason: It’s totally him! He used to looove cars! He had an entire collection of mini model thingies. Until my mom sold them after she kicked him out and stuff. I coulda got into a performing arts college, like, NOW, with the cash she made! She went and spent it on a refrigerator. A REFRIGERATOR!! It doesn’t even have an in-built coffee machine, the hell?? Sammi: Ahaa… well, if you really think it’s him, we better get going. Jason: What about school?? Sammi: Thiiiiis, is a bit more important. Jason: Oh my god you actually care?!??! Sammi: Well, someone has to give a sh!t about you, pfft (smiles). But I have no idea where this is… Note reads: Davies’ Pitstop, 841 Outback, Sandersville, 76335 �PART 4 EXT. SOMEWHERE THAT LOOKS LIKE DESERT OR WHATEVER - LATER Sammi and Jason are now in someone’s car; a yellow, but quite new car. A young, dark skinned guy with fashionable facial hair is in the driver’s seat. Sammi: You used to work in Sandersville? Or live in Sandersville? ???: We used to live there actually! Not for long. Cory was only small so he wouldn’t remember. Oh wait, he still IS small!! Ffff. Sammi: Hehehe, poor guy, he take insults all day from you too? ???: That’s what brothers are for! But nah, I’m the nicest one, now Henry, bugs the CRAP outta him man. Even I wanna punch him. You should come round ours more often! Even though Cory kinda hates you, ffff. Sammi: I sure will. And I’ll be nice, can’t go disrespecting people in their own houses, now can I Freddie? Freddie: You OK back there? Freddie sees Jason in his rear-view mirror; He looks ready to throw up. Freddie: We can always stop ya know! Oh hey, reminds me, Cory gets serious travel sickness! This one time, he puked aaaaalll over me, now we all fight for the front seat! Not that we go out much all together anymore; got jobs and such. Sammi: You have a job?? (smirks) Isn’t it working hours right now? Freddie: Isn’t it SCHOOL hours right now?? (grins) Sammi: Ahaaa. So what’s your line of work? Freddie: I sell… stuff online… Sammi: Oh? What ‘stuff’? Freddie: I sell cupcakes OK! My mom makes them! And so does Cory but don’t tell him I told you that, ffff. Sammi: Oh his secrets are perfectly safe with me (sly smile)… and my Facebook friends (coughs) Jason: … I CAN’T DO THIS! Jason suddenly grabs the wheel and tries to turn them around. They end up swerving off the road and scratching the side of the car on a rock. Freddie: MY CAR!!! Sammi: JASE! What the hell?? You coulda killed us! Freddie: Who’s cares? MY CAR!! My precious baby did that nasty rock scratch you?! Daddy will fix you soon (starts crying) don’t worry! Sammi: (stares)… He’s as lovesick as Cory. Jason gets out the car and starts pacing around. Freddie’s still talking to his car. Sammi hops out and tries to calm Jason. Sammi: OK, you’re nervous right? I would be too, meeting someone who’s responsible for your very existence. But this is GOOD, dude! You’re saying screw your mom and doing something you shoulda done years ago. Right?? Jason: What if - what if doesn’t WANNA see me?! Why hasn’t HE found ME by now??? I can’t do it, I can’t just go in there and be all “oh hi dad! Remember me? The son you totally abandoned for 6 years!” Sammi: Jason! (grabs his shoulders) HE didn’t abandon you. You’re MOM is the a$$hole here! I’m sorry, you know I like her… sometimes... OK not very much. But I like YOU. And I wont stand by any longer as she pulls you further away from him!… At least you HAVE a dad to find… I can NEVER see mine again. Any idea what that feels like?! HUH?!??!? Jason freezes… then spontaneously bursts out crying. Sammi: Damn it… Look, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Can we just get there please? We’ve come this far. You go back now you wont feel any better Jase. Trust me. Sammi just stands and sighs; Jason in front of him, curled up on the ground in tears. Freddie to his left kissing and stroking his car… �PART 5 SAMMI’S HOUSE - MEANWHILE The house phone rings in the hallway. We hear a clatter somewhere, then Akzetah groan. Kyle comes running to the phone. Kyle: Hello? Sonya: Oh hello Kyle! Can you be a good boy and put Akzetah on the phone please? Kyle: Uuum, she’s kinda busy. Can I take a message?! Sonya: Ha, you can have MY job with that phone manner young man!… I just wanted to ask if Jason’s been anywhere near your house today? Kyle: Errr… no. Sonya: You sure you’re not telling fibs?… Kyle: No ma’am (bites lip and crosses finger behind back) Akzetah: Sorry Kyle, love. I really shouldn’t have started spring cleaning, hehe. (takes phone) Who is it? Sonya: It’s Sonya! I was just asking little Kyle if Jason had been around. Akzetah: (mouths) What did you tell her?? Kyle: (zips mouth with finger) Akzetah: Hasn’t he called you yet? I’m sure he can’t be far. He wont last very long on his own with no money after all... Aren’t you at work Sonya? CUT SCREEN(?) Sonya has a soggy sandwich in her hand (having split coffee on it) and her desk is very cluttered. Sonya: Yes! It’s my damn lunch break! But my stupid son is causing me nothing but stress!! UGH. You WILL let me know if you see him, Akzetah? Akzetah: O-of course Sonya… Sonya: Well thank you! I better go. Sonya hangs up, throws her sandwich in the trash and heads out to get another one probably. She gets to the door and stops dead… Sonya: How does she know he left without any money?… CUT TO SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT - LATER Freddie’s yellow car is slowly but surely driving down the endless road. The scratch presumably hit the engine or something. Sammi looks exhausted, Freddie now looks pi$$ed off, and Jason looks less worried, but is still babbling; Jason: I mean, what am I gonna even DO when I get there?? Make amends and invite him over for tea at the weekend??! My mom will go berserkosh!t!! Sammi: Ahaa. You shoulda thought of THAT last night, when you got so high on oestrogen you searched the net til probably 4am to find the f**king guy!! Jason: HEY!! That “f**king guy” is my dad! And since it’s gonna take a year to get there at this speed, I can think of what I’m going to say to him!! Freddie: (at Sammi) You are not allowed in my house now. Nor will EVER taste my cupcakes!! Sammi: Err, HE crashed your car? Freddie: You brought him! Sammi: He’s the reason we’re GOING to this place! Which I ASSUME is the right place (snarls at Jason) Jason: It totally is!! Sammi’s phone suddenly starts ringing. He answers. Sammi: Mom? Akzetah: I told you Sonya would be worried! Now get Jason to phone her. PLEASE love. If not to tell her where he is, just to tell her he’s OK. Sammi: Crap I forgot!… sorry mom, OK, I’ll - I’ll get him to do, even if I have to beat the sh!t out of him… Jason: Oh my god!! (grins) Beat the sh!t out of who?? Sammi: You. Akzetah: So where are you now?? Nearly there? Some gas station in Sandersville, wasn’t it? Sammi: Yeah err, about that. Thanks to Jason our ride is a bit trashed- Freddie: A BIT trashed?? You are PAYING to fix my precious baby!!! (starts crying again) Sammi: (rolls eyes) Sooo, we may be longer than planned. Pfft. Akzetah: Well alright. Just keep me posted OK? Love you. Sammi: Yeah. Bye mom. He hangs up. Freddie stares at him (not even looking at the road. Not that there’s anything ON the road). Sammi: Whut? Freddie: Your mother just said she loved you! You’re supposed to say “I love you” back!! Sammi: O…. kaaaaaaay. Ya know, you were NICE, like, an hour ago. But “we” go and kill your car and you hate us? Freddie: My car? This is NOT “my car”! This is my pride, my joy, the love of my life, the air I breathe, the- Sammi contorts his face at every word. Jason holds in a an explosive laugh (having presumably forgot how stressed he was 5 minutes ago). Freddie: You disrespect my baby, you disrespect ME! I would have murdered you both and left you to rot in the desert, but I kinda have morals!!… and I want you to pay for the damage... Do you have bank accounts? Sammi and Jason just glare at him. Jason suddenly darts his eyes and screams; Jason: STOOOOOOOOOOP!!! �PART 6 CONT Freddie slams down on the breaks, stopping so quickly he and Sammi knock their heads on the windscreen, causing it to crack. Freddie slowly turns to Jason, looking ready to explode with rage. Freddie: You… broke… my… BABY’S FACE!!!! (echoes in distance) Jason: Whut?? Anyway! We’re here! There it is!!! Oh my god!! My dad is only over there… he was… so close! (tears up) Sammi: You do realise we’ve travelled about 200 miles right? Freddie: And do YOU realise you’re paying for the gas!! Freddie has completely-lost-all-sanity; lip twitching, eyes wide, nose running, blood trickling down forehead from hit. Sammi: (gulps) Well err… thanks dude! Sammi springs out the car, pulling Jason out after him. Then they start running like maniacs towards the gas station. Sammi: As if (pants) Cory didn’t… hate me already!… you go and… pi$$ off… his brother!! Jason: What? I only said “stop”! I mean, I guess I coulda said is quieter, but ya know, I was so excited to finally get here!! Sammi: … why… aren’t you… out of breathe?? Jason: I’m a dancer, duh! Jason goes rushing ahead, but suddenly stops. He freezes. Sammi slows. Sammi: Jaaase?? Jason suddenly comes running back, crying. Jason: I can’t do thiiiiissss!!! Sammi: (takes breathe) I sincerely apologise for what I’m about to do. Lord forgive me. As Jason passes him, Sammi knocks him out with one punch. NEARER TO GAS STATION PLACE - 10 MINUTES LATER Jason gradually gains consciousness, to find Sammi dragging him along the boiling hot sand. Jason: W-what are you doing? Are you Jesus?? Sammi: Nope. I’m Satan. Jason: Holy sh!t, Satan’s black?! Sammi: Even when you’re out-of-it you’re delusional, surprise surprise… Jason: W-where are we? Sammi: Lets see, the ground is hot, everything looks orange, your outraged mom is probably on her way to find us and we have a psycho in his car right now who wants us dead. It’s obviously HELL (rolls eyes). Jason: Oh… cool!! (grins) Sammi drops Jason’s legs and squats down next to him. Sammi: OK. Look. I’m sick of joking around. Jason: You were joking? Crap… I thought I was seriously dead… I kinda wanna be dead now… coz if I go home my mom will kill me anyway! I can save her the trouble and just die out here… Sammi: Mhmm… Jase. What is wrong? Seriously. You’ve everything BUT yourself today. OK, you’ve mostly been yourself; shouting and causing mayhem wherever you go… but why the hell are you so - so negative about this?? You WANT to meet him right? Jason: Who? Satan? Sammi: (deep breathe) I am losing my patients with you. I really am Jase… Jason: Oh, my dad… yeah… I dunno! It’s like, I wanna ask him stuff, but what if he doesn’t wanna answer. What if he just doesn’t care anymore?! Wh- Sammi: What if what if what if what if!! What is WITH you?! Get your endless supply of energy back, get your insane amount of confidence out and just GET YOUR F**KING A$$ IN THERE!! Jason: … That… sounded kinda dirty… ahuhuuu. Sammi: Why do I like you?… No really, WHY. Jason: I’m funny and positive and cheerful? Everything you’re totally not?? Sammi: (smirks) Pfft, maybe yeah. Now c’mon, get up. Jason pushes himself up and dusts off. Jason: Sammi… I’m sorry I’m so annoying… and stupid… and a nuisance… and annoying. Sammi: You said “annoying” twice. Jason: Coz I know I’m annoying! (grins) It’s just, ME. And I got sick of not being me years ago, so, ya know, I started just, being me!! I don’t care if everyone hates me! I don’t care if people avoid me! I don’t care if people wanna strangle me coz of how much I obviously, usually intentionally, annoy them! I just don’t care!! (still grinning) Sammi: (smiles) Yeah… that’s probably why I like you. Must be… heaven… to just not give a single sh!t. Jason: I do sh!t. everyone sh!ts. Right?? Sammi: Yes Jason. Everyone sh!ts. Sometimes. Sammi just laughs and puts his arm around his shoulders. �PART 7 EXT. SAMMI’S HOUSE - LATER Akzetah is getting ready to go out, she grabs her keys and bag and heads for the front door. Akzetah: Kyle love, you ready? Kyle: 2 minutes! I can’t find my other shoe! Akzetah: (smirks) Put on a different pair?! Kyle: But I like these oooones! BANG BANG. Akzetah jumps out her skin as there’s a knock on the door. Akzetah: Um, who is it? Sonya: Guess who!! And I’d like to know how you knew Jason had no money with him! Akzetah: W-what? Oh Sonya don’t be silly, I just assumed- Sonya: Oh you assumed did you?? Open the door! Akzetah takes a deep breathe and does so; to find Sonya holding a cell phone. Akzetah: Um? Sonya: THIS is Jason’s. And guess where I found it? On your porch! Right next to the damn mailbox! And I have NO idea how I missed it this morning… He’s been here hasn’t he? When?? Akzetah: Sonya please! (furrows brows) Calm down… he was here yes, last night. And… this morning- Sonya: This morning??? I was HERE this morning and Sammi told me-… that little liar!! Akzetah: Sonya! How dare you accuse Sammi of lying to you. He was simply covering up for Jason, I’m sure… Jason needs, well, a little time to himself, I feel, and maybe- Sonya: Time to himself?? HA! According to him I’m never around anyway, so if this is some kind of “need a break from my crazy mom” stunt, well, I’m not buying that for one second! Akzetah: (takes deep breathe)… No wonder he never called you then, he couldn’t. Though he could have used Sammi’s phone. Does he know your number off by heart? Sonya: What ARE you talking about? Akzetah anxiously looks around, then calmly says; Akzetah: He’s in Sandersville Sonya… I think he’s found his dad. Sonya looks shocked… but fury quickly fills her face. CUT TO EXT. NEARER-ER TO GAS STATION PLACE - LATER Sammi and Jason are still walking along, the heat almost unbearable by now. Sammi: So… what you gonna say to him first? Jason: It’s shut. Sammi: Pfft, what’s shut? Your mouth? For the first time in never. Jason: No, look!! Jason points at the Gas station; it’s locked up and looks totally abandoned. Sammi’s lip starts twitching… Sammi: I… missed… double Algebra… FOR THIIIS!! Jason flops to the ground on his knees, looking completely defeated. Then starts crying and sobbing again. Sammi: (rubs head) We need to head home now. I’m sorry dude, but I am NOT hanging around a deserted sh!thole all day… (glares around) we don’t even have a ride! What time is it? Think Julian’s finished work? Jason ignores him, still crying. Sammi sighs to himself. Sammi: Well. You got your wish either way, right? You didn’t plan this at all. And you get ME roped into this, as usual! You didn’t even know what to say to him anyway! So how about this Jase; we call a cab, kick ourselves, then search a bit more until we’re 100%- Sammi stops dead as a car emerges in the distance. And seems to be heading in the Gas Station’s direction. Sammi just stands, staring at it, wondering if it will stop there. Then; Sammi: HEY!!! STOP!! Sammi waves his arms around like a madman, hoping they can get a ride home. The car eventually slows down by the Station anyway, and a man gets out jingling a few keys around. The man shields his eyes from the sun and sees Sammi. ???: You OK there mate?! Sammi: Not really no! (laughs) You couldn’t give us a ride could ya? We err, kinda got ourselves stuck out here… ???: (smirks) Yeah? Sure I could give you a ride, just gimme a mo‘! He unlocks the Gas Station’s door and rushes in, some banging and clanking can be heard. Sammi drops his shoulders in relief, glad something’s gone right today… then the car window winds down, revealing another man. ???: Hey! (smiles) So um, where’d you wanna get to? Sammi: Punksdale. ???: Punksdale? Wow, that’s pretty far from here... How’d you get here then? Sammi: Looooong story. We’re actually looking for someone, Evan Davies? You wouldn’t, by some insanely co-incidental chance, know him would ya? (sniggers) Evan: Well, I don’t know him. But I AM him! (smiles) Sammi’s smile quickly drops. He stares in horror. �PART 8 Sammi: Oh my g - JASON!! JASON JASON JASON!!! Sammi rushes off, out of sight, over the smallish hill of sand they’re were on. Evan looks confused and quickly gets out the car and follows Sammi, best he can, up stumbling up the small hill. He soon sees Sammi prodding and shaking Jason; he’s presumably passed out from the heat. Evan: Jason?? This is Jason?! Sonya’s son? MY son?? (looks about to cry) Sammi: Yep. And this is most definitely not the way he planned to meet you (smiles) Evan: My god… Thank god… (starts crying) I haven’t seen him in so long… and you! You’re err, errr. Sammi: Ssssss? Evan: Sammi! Of course. You were Jason’s best friend. Sammi: Aha. And somehow still am… (glares down at Jason) 23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC)23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ''Random dialogue ideas for later on: '' LATER Evan: Oh no. He’s… he’s my husband. Sammi: (widens eyes, gawps)… I’m sorry but I did NOT see that coming. Evan: (stares and smiles at Jason) It’s been so long… I really need to tell him. Sammi: Tell him what? Evan: Well, that… that I-I. Sammi: You’re gay, aren’t you? Evan: (sighs) Yep… though I have no idea how to tell Jason that. Sammi: (scoffs) Trust me, he knows exactly how you feel. Evan: ??? Sammi: Didn’t I mention? He has a boyfriend (sips coffee) Evan: R-really?? And what does Sonya say of it? Sammi: Err, I don’t think she knows actually. Though they’ve kinda been dating for a few months now. Evan: But I really did love Sonya at first. I just felt she was my type at the time. Sammi: Well, I knew she was a battleaxe, but are really suggesting she has desirable masculine qualities?? They both laugh. Evan: Anyway… there was no stopping her from marrying me, I just couldn’t find a way out after that… then having Jamie was hard enough, but… when I saw Jason I just couldn’t. I couldn’t leave them all behind or commit suicide now… I-I had a wife and kids to care for… but I was so depressed. I didn’t know what to do. Sammi: Why didn’t you tell Sonya? Before the wedding? Hell, AFTER the wedding? Why did you even have KIDS with her?? (smirks) Evan: Ha, obvious really… she was domineering and I was a depressed pushover. Sammi: You’re right… you need to tell him. And not just Jason, you need to tell Sonya! Get all crap and secrets outta your system and maybe then Evan: (smiles) You know Sammi, you’ve always been smart for your age. Always asking questions… Sammi: Oh? Like what? Evan: I still remember to this day, something you asked me. Something no one else ever had, something no one seemed to notice or even care about. You asked me “Are you OK?” Sammi: … And what did you say? Evan: No… I’m afraid I’m not OK Sammi. And a few weeks after that… afew weeks after that, Sonya discovered I was having an affair… I set it all up, it-it felt like my only way out… I told Chris to text me about meeting him that night, and purposely left my phone in the hallway, and changed Chris’s name to Christine in my phone so Sonya would think it was a woman… Coming back, I… I couldn’t believe what I’d done, I begged and begged Sonya to forgive me, but before I could change her mind or even fully explain she just, just kicked me out! There was nothing I could do… Sammi: Hey, what else could you do?? Just live your life as lie? Trust me, if you’d stayed in that situation, with a wife and kids, you WOULD have killed yourself… And Jason probably wouldn’t believe it and try to find you anyway (rolls eyes) Sammi: I’m no councillor, but. You have to tell him. Ya know, why you left, why Sonya kicked you out. SHE’S the one that’s damaged and prevented this relationship and Sammi: Jase… (thumbs to Evan) THIS YO DADDYYYYYYY!! Jason glares at Sammi, then at Evan. And passes out again. Sammi: … probably shouldn’t ‘a done that. Category:Practice episodez Category:Episodez